Foe to Friend?
by Toonguy25
Summary: The four turtles find an unconcious young man in his late teens. Leo decides to take him in. What happens next?
1. Figures in the Dark

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are theirs. I'm just writing a fanfic. Don't sue me. Please…

Chapter One

New York City.

It was another evening to go out and stand on the rooftops to look for criminals. Four dark figures came forward from the darkness. A scream came from down below. Someone was being mugged. One of the figures motioned the others to come with him.

"Give up the purse, lady!" said a young punk. He wore a baseball cap backwards and had a wife beater shirt on. He wore jeans and had a baseball bat in his hands. The other young man had no shirt on and khakis and was tattooed. He held a knife in his hands.

Soon a yell came out from the distance. The man with the bat was knocked head over heels with a kick to the jaw dropping his baseball bat. He was then unarmed and at the mercy of a dark figure wearing a bandana. He was picked up by the shirt and thrown into an alley. The other young man tried to help his comrade only to be punched in the face and knocked unconscious.

"So, you like terrorizing people, huh?" One of the dark figures shouted at the man with the cap.

"PP…please! Don't hurt me!" He stammered.

"Stay away from this place!" said another figure.

"Okay! Please, let me go!"

And with that the mysterious figure dropped the man and he took off running away leaving his friend to be left at the mercy of the four figures. The woman took off running.

"Nice, Raph." said one figure. They turned out to be anthropomorphic turtles! They each had a weapon in hand.

"Thanks, Mikey." He replied. "What are we going to do with you now?" He motioned to the still unconscious young man who had the knife. Raph took the knife and threw it in one of the garbage cans in the alley.

"Looks like you won't need that anymore." He said gruffly.

"Raphael, stop. The guy is still unconscious."

"Look, Don. I don't need to have you telling me what to do. It's bad enough for me to have Leo doing the same thing."

"Guys! I really don't want you fighting over this! We should do something about this guy. He is still young. Not to mention still knocked out by that punch to the face."

"Are you saying we should take this kid into our lair, Leo? You're out of your mind! He's just a crooked kid! Let's leave him!"

"Something in my head says to take him in. He will learn manners and be taught so by Master Splinter. He won't be going anywhere except with us."


	2. Under Thier Wings

Chapter 2

The four turtles came into the lair with the young man still unconscious. He was very short and not too heavy so that really helped them out.

"We'll put him on the couch here." Said Leonardo.

Just then a rat with a robe came in. "What have we here, my sons?"

"Master Splinter, we knocked out this young man. He doesn't have any weapons on him and he has no driver's license."

"Hmm…" Splinter said thoughtfully. "Alright. He may stay for a short while until he wakes up."

Just then a groan was heard. The young man had come to. He was awake and the first thing he said was, "Where the hell am I?"

"Young man, you have been unconscious for a while. Please relax." Said Splinter.

The young man looked over and immediately jumped up. He was incredibly frightened. "Oh God!" He yelled. "What do you want with me? I'm sorry I caused trouble! Please let me go!"

"Chill dude." Said Mikey. "You're going to be okay."

Looking around the kid thought he still had his knife with him. Instead he found himself unarmed and facing five anthropomorphic animals. "FREAKS!" He shouted.

Raph was suddenly filled with rage. "NEVER call us freaks, kid!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! Listen, I…"

"Don't say anymore, young one." Said Splinter. "Please tell us about your story and how you came here."

"Alright!" Said the young delinquent. "My name is Javier. I don't have any parents or anywhere to stay. My damn parents abandoned me when I turned 15. I've been in trouble with the law for quite some time now. I really have no place to go. I get money for drugs and food by stealing it from others. I don't have any other family."

"Then you may stay with us for a while." Master Splinter said.

"I donno."

"I do not want you out on the streets like you were. You will only get yourself into trouble again."

"What are you guys going to do with me? Fix me? Like that's possible."

"Anything is possible if you believe in yourself."

Javier sighed. He knew that if he tried to go out into the world he would get into trouble. After all, his comrade whom he was with earlier had deserted him."

"Okay, fine! You guys win!"

Master Splinter smiled. "I see some hope for you, young man."

"Just call me Javier. Please."

"Very well, Javier. My sons, please introduce yourselves."

"Yes Master Splinter." Said Leo.

"I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo."

Raph was next. "I'm Raphael. Just don't mess with me."

"Geez Raph. Easy. Hey I'm Michelangelo. Call me Mikey.

Don was last but certainly not least. "And I'm Donatello. You can call me Don."

It was quite interesting for the young delinquent. He met five interesting characters. He had no idea what was going to happen to him next.

"Hey, Javier." Said Michelangelo. "Are you hungry?"

"Uhh…well kinda, yeah."

"Great! We've got some pizza here."

"Really? How the hell do you guys manage to get pizza all the way down here in this lair?"

"We often make it homemade. It's really good."

"Details can wait on how you get the ingredients here. I'm starved."

And they all ate together but Splinter wasn't hungry for pizza. He had something else in store for himself.


End file.
